Before Your Love
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Mu e Shaka presos na casa de Peixes. Sidestory da fic 'Música ao amor escondido', presente de Natal para Elfa Ju Bloom


_**Título: **Before Your Love_

_**Série ou Anime: **Saint Seiya_

_**Sinopse: **Side-story de **"Música a um amor escondido". **O que aconteceu quando Mu e Shaka sumiram da festa de Natal._

_**Gênero: **Romance yaoi_

_**Censura: **_

_**Capítulos: **One Shot_

_**Dedicatória: **à ma petite Ju, um fic com o casal preferido dela. Querida, espero que essa minha primeira tentativa de fazer um fic com o casal tenha ficado como você tenha imaginado. Bom, eu tentei...Feliz Natal, querida!_

* * *

Adentrou a casa de Peixes, sabendo que não havia ninguém ali, além dele. Precisava de ar, de conforto, de calma. Sua casa estava a muitos degraus de distância e ele não precisava de uma casa vazia àquela hora. A briga com Ikki ainda estava em seus pensamentos e ele se controlava para não chorar. 

"_Sabia que esses sentimentos mundanos não me levariam à nada...mas eu ainda assim insisti",_ ele pensou, enquanto sentava-se em um dos sofás da bem decorada casa de Afrodite.

Era verdade que não amava Ikki, não na mesma intensidade que o cavaleiro de bronze sentia-se em relação à ele. Sentia admiração por aquele que prezava tanto sua liberdade, que amava tanto o irmão, que não desistia de lutar, que pegou-se, erroneamente confundindo os sentimentos. No lugar de uma forte amizade, achou que aquilo era amor. Mas como não confundir-se? Ikki era um homem bonito e atraente e ele, tão inexperiente naquela área, estava totalmente fadado ao erro.

Não ouviu quando a porta foi aberta e Mu entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. O ariano caminhou lentamente até o amigo, sentando-se ao lado dele. Só então percebeu que Shaka notara sua presença.

– Ah, você não...não preciso das suas lições de moral agora, Mu. –Shaka disse, firme, assustando o ariano, que franziu a testa, não esperando aquele ataque. Na verdade, ele estava ali para saber o que estava acontecendo. Apenas isso.

– Fique tranqüilo. Não costumo pisar em quem já está no chão. –Mu disse, sentindo um peso no coração ao dizer aquelas palavras. Não queria ser grosseiro com Shaka, mas tudo o que o virginiano fazia naqueles dias, o tirava do sério.

– Como é que é? O que está tentando insinuar? –Shaka perguntou, extremamente tentado a abrir os olhos.

– Bom, levando em consideração que o Ikki estava bem contente e você está aqui com essa cara de derrota, posso dizer bem o que aconteceu.

– Então me diga, Mu de Áries! –Shaka disse, levantando-se do sofá e sentando-se em uma poltrona, à frente do cavaleiro. Mantinha-se com os olhos fechados mas podia sentir uma certa tensão vinda do amigo.

– Por algum motivo idiota, você terminou com ele. Sei lá, talvez por não gostar tanto dele ou então porque Ikki o estava traindo. Esse é o meu palpite. Estou certo?

– Cala a boca, Mu, você não sabe de nada. –ele saiu, irritado, caminhando na direção da porta de saída do templo. Forçou a porta, mas percebeu que estava fechada. –Que droga! O que você fez com essa droga, que não abre?

– Eu não fiz nada, pára de me acusar injustamente. E por que você está fugindo?

– Não estou fugindo. Apenas não quero ficar aqui.

– Por que não?

– Mu, abre logo essa droga de porta antes que eu a exploda.

– Não, agora você vai falar.

– Saco... –Shaka resmungou, caminhando até o sofá novamente, jogando-se, mal humorado.

– Credo, Shaka. Até parece que é um martírio ficar no mesmo lugar que eu.

– Mas é. –Shaka disse, sem pensar duas vezes.

– Como assim? –Mu estava estarrecido. Não esperava que o amigo lhe falasse aquilo tão facilmente.

– Não é nada.

– Shaka de Virgem! Eu exijo uma explicação.

– Como sempre, não é mesmo, Mu? Você sempre exige as coisas! Quer saber então? Eu não agüento mais você se achando o dono da verdade, jogando as coisas na minha cara, me deixando mal desse jeito. Vim até aqui pra simplesmente passar o resto desse natal idiota sozinho e não pra ficar ouvindo você dizer que "sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde". –Shaka disse de uma só vez, o rosto vermelho e os cabelos loiros um pouco bagunçados.

No outro lado do sofá, um assustado e arrependido Mu apenas o olhava. Não sabia que tinha ido tão longe com tudo o que falara à Shaka durante aqueles meses. Era estranho, sentia um aperto no coração, a mesma coisa que sentiu quando o romance entre o virginiano e Ikki começara.

– Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que eu estava apenas preocupado? –ele disse, alguns minutos depois do mais puro e torturante silêncio.

– Sim, no início. Mas depois eu percebi que você estava fazendo isso por pura inveja.

– Inveja?

– Sim. Porque eu tinha um relacionamento e você não.

– Não pode chamar aquilo que você tinha com aquele moleque de relacionamento! –Mu se alterou, surpreendido. _"Inveja...**nunca** teria inveja daqueles dois...credo!"_ . E de repente a imagem de Shaka deitado na cama, coberto apenas por um lençol tão branco quanto sua pele invadiu seu pensamento e ele sacudiu a cabeça, os fios lavanda caindo displicentemente pelo rosto.

– Lá vem você de novo! Você é impossível, Mu! –Shaka levantou-se mais uma vez e Mu percebeu que ele passou a mão discretamente pelos olhos, como se secasse lágrimas.

Dessa vez, Shaka caminhou até o aparelho de som, onde começou a apertar todos os botõezinhos que encontrava pela frente. Quando ficava nervoso, aquela era uma maneira de extravasar, quando não meditava. Mexer muito com as mãos, achar coisas com as quais podia mexer. Estava com o coração apertado desde o dia em que Mu o olhou com uma cara decepcionada quando ele lhe contara que estava apaixonado e namorando Ikki. Era como se de repente, a amizade deles simplesmente mudara de perspectiva e Mu encontrava-se numa colina muito alta _("Claro, ele é o senhor da razão", pensou Shaka.)_. e ele tentava se aproximar de qualquer jeito, mas era impossível alcança-lo.

Mu observava Shaka, de costas para ele, mexendo em todos aqueles botões, tentando fazer com que seus pensamentos se organizassem. Sentia falta daquilo, dos rompantes nada típicos do virginiano, da voz autoritária e ao mesmo tempo tão doce. Dos olhos que abriam-se para ele sempre que algo sério ou muito feliz acontecia. E então aquilo atingiu-o como uma bomba: ele estava perdendo Shaka. Aquilo doeu mais do que podia imaginar e só então percebeu porque estava agindo daquele jeito. Era uma explicação tão simples e assustadora ao mesmo tempo que ele não tinha como refutar: estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. Aquela revelação lhe ocorreu no mesmo instante em que um barulho alto veio da direção de Shaka. Olhou naquela direção e viu o amigo com as mãos nos ouvidos, abafando o volume do som alto.

Shaka apertou um dos botões, que fez com que o aparelho começasse a funcionar, assustando ambos, já que o som estava alto e as caixas de som da casa de Afrodite eram espalhadas por todos os cantos. A música era lenta, e ele pensou em desligar aquilo, mas como não sabia de que maneira, apenas deixou que a voz da mulhercontinuasse.

Mu aproximou-se lentamente de Shaka, incerto de qual seria a reação do amigo diante de tudo o que ele faria. Porque sim, agora que ele percebera qual era o motivo pelo qual ele sentia tanta raiva quando Shaka estava com Ikki, ele não poderia simplesmente deixar as coisas ficarem daquele jeito, com o loiro simplesmente se afastando mais e mais.

– Eu sei que sou impossível, Shaka...mas quero me você me escute. –ele começou suavemente, não querendo que o outro achasse que ele pretendia impor mais alguma coisa.

– Tudo bem, se você quer assim. –Shaka disse, mecanicamente, finalmente achando uma maneira de desligar o som. Puxando o fio da tomada.

Sentaram-se ali mesmo no chão, Shaka encostado na estante, Mu de frente para ele, numa distância considerável de menos de um metro. Ficaram se encarando por infinitos segundos e o ariano chegou à conclusão de que realmente amava o virginiano. E não sabia como havia conseguido viver longe dele por tanto tempo.

– Então...você queria falar...fale, Mu.

– Eu...bem, isso não é fácil pra mim, Shaka...até porque eu só descobri agora.

– Descobriu o que, Mu? Você ta me preocupando.

– Eu te amo, Shaka. –Mu falou de sopetão quando sentiu a mão de Shaka segurar seu braço delicadamente, num gesto de preocupação.

Shaka soltou-o rapidamente, como se a pele de Mu queimasse. Encostou-se mais na estante, afastando-se. Mu abaixou a cabeça,o gesto do amigo era claro à ele: nunca poderiam ser mais que simples amigos.

– Eu...por que você ta me dizendo isso, Mu?

– Porque só agora eu percebi que é isso o que eu sinto por você. Era por isso que eu brigava tanto, porque não queria ver você com outra pessoa.

– Então me magoar é sua maneira de dizer que me ama?

– Não, Sha...você não está entendendo. Eu amo você. Briguei por ciúmes e não inveja, como você mesmo disse. Aliás, se tinha inveja envolvida era somente porque era o Ikki e não eu que ficava com você.

– Eu não posso Mu. Simplesmente não posso.

– Por que não?

– Porque...você não entende, Mu? Eu errei com o Ikki, confundi uma admiração que tinha por ele com amor. Não quero que aconteça o mesmo com a gente, não suportaria perder a sua amizade.

– Mas isso não vai acontecer, Shaka...eu prometo.

– Não pode prometer algo que não é com você, Mu. –Shaka disse, levantando-se do chão. Mu seguiu-o, repetindo os movimentos do amigo.

– Me dê uma chance e eu te provo que vai ser diferente. Você só estava com a pessoa errada, Shaka. Não deve se fechar para o amor. –Mu disse, os olhos verdes agora brilhando de lágrimas não despejadas.

– Eu...

Mas Mu não deixara Shaka terminar de negar que algo entre eles poderia ser perfeito. Num só movimento, aproximou-se dos lábios do loiro, capturando-os em um beijo apaixonado. Poderia provar só com isso que eles seriam bons juntos. Encaixaram-se perfeitamente, mesmo que Shaka não correspondesse ao beijo da maneira que ele queria.

Na outra extremidade, Shaka vivia emoções diferentes. Primeiro fora capturado pelo Mu de antigamente, o amigo que o compreendia e entendia e agora era beijado por um Mu totalmente diferente, um que ele poderia se acostumar. Quando os lábios do amigo tocaram os seus ele imediatamente sentiu uma explosão dentro de si, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, como se seu corpo estivesse esperando aquele carinho por toda a vida. Timidamente começou a corresponder ao beijo, deixando a língua de Mu traçar seu caminho para dentro de sua boca, sentindo-a invadir-lhe procurando a sua própria língua, que também deseja estar entrelaçada na do amigo.

Mu, percebendo que finalmente Shaka cedera à suas carícias, subiu as mãos, que ainda seguravam os punhos do amigo, para seu pescoço e cabelos, que eram deliciosamente embaraçados. Shaka gemeu dentro do beijo ao sentir o toque quente do amigo em seu pescoço, os dedos hábeis procurando espaços por dentro de seus fios dourados.

De repente eles se afastaram. Mu sorridente e Shaka de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios, o ariano não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Decidiu-se pela primeira opção e aproximou-se mais uma vez do loiro, mas foi impedido pelas mãos deste, que colocou-as em seu peito.

– Shaka...

– Mu, você tem noção do que acabou de acontecer?

– Nós..nós dois...

– Sim. Nós dois. Foi perfeito, não foi? –Shaka ameaçava abrir um sorriso e Mu achou aquilo uma coisa adorável.

– Foi sim, anjinho. Eu não disse que seria perfeito?

– Mas Mu...você tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo?

– Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda minha vida, Sha...eu te amo tanto...

– Eu...eu acho que te amo também, Mu... –Shaka disse, encurtando a distância entre eles e deixando-se ser beijado mais uma vez pelo ariano, que o fez com mais vigor agora.

As mãos passearam agora pelo peito de Shaka, buscando livra-lo da bata bege que ele usava. Por um momento, o loiro deixou que as carícias continuassem, Mu agora já descendo pelas costas dele, parando no cós da calça do mesmo tom que Shaka usava, mas então ele o parou, buscando ar, a respiração e seu coração descompassados.

– Mu...estamos...estamos indo muito rápido.

– Você acha? Ficamos tanto tempo separados, praticamente todas nossas vidas... –Mu argumentou e Shaka riu daquilo.

– Sim...por isso mesmo, não acha que deveria ser especial? Essa nem é a nossa casa...

– Você tem razão, como sempre, anjinho...mas o que vamos fazer? Estamos trancados aqui...

– Eu sempre posso explodir a porta, mas só em pensar no Dite amanhã de manhã reclamando de tudo, deixa pra lá. Não quer ficar aqui comigo no chão, deitado?

– Vou adorar... –Mu disse, beijando a ponta do nariz perfeito de Shaka e caminhando até o sofá, de onde tirou todas as almofadas e jogou-as no chão. –Agora fica mais confortável, não fica?

– Sim...você sempre pensando em tudo...

– E você sempre resolvendo tudo... –Mu respondeu, deitando-se nas almofadas, puxando Shaka para perto de si.

Ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos, até que Shaka começou a rir, melhor, gargalhar histericamente. Mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava, Mu acompanhou, aquela era uma risada tão gostosa que ele viu-se impossibilitado de não rir junto.

– O que foi?

– O amigo oculto...Natal...isso te lembra alguma coisa?

– Não importa, Shaka. –Mu deu de ombros.

– Como assim?

– Eu tirei você, seu bobo! Só preciso teletransportar seu presente pra cá. –e Shaka começou a rir novamente.

– Alguma chance de junto com o presente você teletransportar uma garrafa de champanhe e comida?

– Ei, loirinho! Eu não sou seu empregado não! –Mu fingiu raiva.

– A propósito...eu te amo, Mu...e tirei você no amigo oculto também.

Começaram a rir novamente, Shaka deitado no peito de Mu, ambos aproveitando aquele momento, certamente pensando que poderia ter ocorrido antes, mas nenhum dos dois arrependido por estar ali.

– Tá tudo tão quieto... –Mu disse, não ouvindo mais nem barulho de música no templo acima deles.

– Quer colocar música pra tocar? –Shaka nem esperou pela resposta, já foi ligando o som de Afrodite novamente na tomada, a música de antes voltando a tocar novamente. Habilmente, Shaka começou a operar o controle remoto do som habilmente, surpreendendo Mu.

– Pensei que você não soubesse mexer nessas coisas.

– Só quando eu fico nervoso, me dá branco. Essa música é linda, não concorda?

– Só você que é lindo, Sha...só você... –Mu disse, beijando-o novamente.

– Feliz Natal, Mu...

– Ao melhor Natal de todos, Shaka...só porque você está ao meu lado... –Mu disse, levantando a garrafa de champanhe que "misteriosamente apareceu em suas mãos".

E a casa de Peixes magicamente destrancou suas portas, enquanto a música suave embalava o sono dos recém namorados.

_**Fim.**_

_Notas da autora:_

_Esse é meu primeiro fic de Mu e Shaka e fiquei muito contente com o resultado, mas o que importa é o que minha amiguinha Ju vai achar. Espero que ela goste._

_Sim, todos sabem que eu gosto de songfics e esse ficou fofo porque a música ajudou bastante. Estava escrevendo o presente da Lili quando ouvi essa música hoje de manhã e não teve como não transforma-la no tema do romance de Mu e Shaka. Chama **Before Your Love** e é cantada pela **Kelly Clarkson.**_


End file.
